


No Matter What

by In_love_with_writing002



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Body Positivity, Crowley just thinks Aziraphale is hot okay, Crowley’s gender feels, Cutesy fluff, Fluff, Gabriel is a wanker, Good Omens Holiday Exchange 2019, M/M, Mirrors, Other, Please Don't Kill Me, Podfic Welcome, Thin!Aziraphale, read the story it explains everything, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002
Summary: Aziraphale was remarkably average. he was fairly attractive, but he’d always been that way, and had always thought he was a regular, average, everyday person.Then Gabriel ruined everything.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley, Aziraphale/Crowley, anathema/newt
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for the lovely tumblr user enterthetadpole, who requested some sleepy snuggly fic. It’s not sleepy, there is some snuggling, but it’s super fluffy so I hope you like it!

  
Aziraphale was remarkably average. he was fairly attractive, but he’d always been that way, and had always thought he was a regular, average, everyday person.

The way Crowley looked at him made him second guess that.

With the way he stared, which really should have been reserved for a wolf hunting its first meal in days, not on the face of a demon staring at an angel, Aziraphale felt like the single most attractive being on Earth. It made him feel  _ desired, _ constantly being around someone who looked at him like  _ that _ . He felt like he was beautiful, ethereal,  _ gorgeous _ . Not to say Aziraphale didn’t think the same of Crowley, he thought the demon was extremely handsome, but Aziraphale’s attraction to him was so mild compared to the near obsession Crowley had with his body.

Then Gabriel ruined everything.

“ _ Lose the gut.” _

The words haunted him, when he first heard it. When he had lost his physical form he thought that maybe it was a good thing, it might be better this way, with Crowley not looking at him, seeing him as fat and  _ ugly _ .

“That  _ wanker  _ doesn’t know what he’s talking about, Aziraphale. You’re perfect just the way you are.” The demon had assured him that he really was attractive, but that feeling always remained, and Aziraphale couldn’t quite find the same confidence he once had. It didn’t help that their earlier argument had sewn the seeds of distrust in his mind.

Maybe it  _ was _ time he lost the ‘gut.’

He looked at his body in the mirror, and took a deep breath in, prodding at his stomach. There was firm muscle there, he could feel it. With a miracle he hoped he wouldn’t regret, he changed his figure.

He hardly recognized himself in the mirror.

Gone was the fullness of his thighs, the density of his arms, and the plush skin around his middle— they were replaced by a soldier’s body that he’d had long before Lucifer was cast from heaven. Gone were his six millennia of trying human foods, centuries of indulgence and comfort. Lean muscles sat there instead, trim and attractive. He hoped Crowley would like it.

Aziraphale had settled onto the sofa to read a book, after spending a long time admiring his new physique. Then the door opened.

“Angel! I’m here to pester you. Where are you at?” Aziraphale looked up from his book towards the door.

“Over here, dear,” He replied. “On the sofa.”

“Fantastic. I have lots to tell you about. I visited our friends in Tadfield today, just to check in and see what they’re up to. You wouldn’t  _ believe _ what bike girl and-“ Crowley had gotten to the couch where Aziraphale had posed in an attempt to show himself off. “You…” Crowley trailed off, mouth falling open.

“I thought I would try something different. About time that I ah, lost the gut, wouldn’t you say?” He offered Crowley a small smile. Crowley gaped at him for a few more moments, then turned around abruptly. “Crowley?”

“I’m having a  _ moment. _ ” Aziraphale grinned sheepishly. He heard Crowley take a few breaths to calm himself down. “Do you plan to stay… like this?” Crowley asked carefully, still not facing him. Aziraphale blinked in surprise.

“Well… yes.” Crowley stood up straighter and inhaled deeply, then turned back around, taking his sunglasses off in a fluid motion. He exhaled and opened his eyes, as beautiful as ever-- though the tiniest bit misty.

“Alright.” Crowley laid down on the couch next to him, hesitantly holding out a hand. “May I?” Aziraphale nodded his permission and Crowley touched his shirt, then curled his fingers in. He made a quiet sound of distress, then touched Aziraphale’s stomach. “Oh.”

“What?”

“Just surprised at how much is gone,” Crowley hummed softly. “You look gorgeous, angel.” He kissed his forehead softly, making Aziraphale blush. Crowley continued touching, moving his hands from his stomach to his chest, then out to his shoulders and arms, then his hips and thighs, which received another confused sound before he made contact. “Alright,” Crowley sighed, making it clear he was done touching. “Like I was saying, I visited Tadfield today, to catch up, and it turns out bike girl and the Pulsifer kid-”

“Yes, you mean  _ Anethema _ , and  _ Newt _ ?”

“Whatever. They’re getting married!”

“Really? Good for them!”

“ _ Good for them?  _ Aziraphale, they met three months ago!” Aziraphale scoffed.

“So? They fell in love. You would know something about that, dear.” Crowley stuck his tongue out.

“Disgusting.” Aziraphale laughed at his expression, and Crowley eventually stopped making that face and chuckled with him. It seemed that Crowley didn’t mind the change at all.

Aziraphale was colder now.

Since he got rid of his extra layer of warmth he found he had to wear more to compensate for the chilly winter months, resulting in a style change with even more layers that Crowley had admitted were very annoying, especially when he was trying to get the angel  _ out of them. _ (They didn’t talk much about that side of the arrangement, that said they could do things like that. It wasn’t a demonic or angelic thing, sex, but Aziraphale and Crowley tended to stray away from those things after the apocalypse anyway, and now they had sex fairly regularly. At the very least, they had sex when the mood struck them.) Aziraphale’s confidence, however, had begun to return, aided by the continually heated looks Crowley shot him. They smoldered just as they had always done, seeming to burn Aziraphale from the inside out. More than a few times now, Crowley would look at him over their table at whatever restaurant they visited for a quiet evening out, and Aziraphale had to restrain himself from leaving that moment to deal with the simmering, overwhelming arousal. But it wasn’t really any different.

There were different parts of Aziraphale that Crowley admired following the change, like his shoulders, his now-sharp jawline, and particularly the sensitive dip on the crease of his hip. Aziraphale was glad Crowley liked the change.

“You know…” Crowley said one day while they were nestled under the blankets. It was raining outside, just like it had been most of the winter. “With the cold fronts moving in, I kind of miss it.” He ran a fond hand down Aziraphale’s chest.

“What?”

“Your “gut,” he said ruefully, like the word had personally offended him. “It was warm and very nice for a cuddle. Not that there's anything wrong with how you are now, I adore you no matter what you look like.” He squeezed Aziraphale’s hip, which was now more defined against his flat stomach.

“Really?” Aziraphale was surprised. He had assumed that Crowley would like him  _ more _ this way, where he looked more conventionally attractive and athletic. He’d certainly had more people point out the change, asking what he worked out with, if he was taking something, how he lost so much weight practically overnight. (He’d just told them he stopped drinking and worked out more, despite the lie. He and Crowley got shitfaced as often as they ever did.)

“Of course!” Crowley looked up to his eyes. “Angel, did you think I only like you because I think you’re attractive?”

“Of course not, but-“

“ _Satan,_ Aziraphale, _”_ Crowley said before Aziraphale could continue. “I’ve known you for six thousand years. You think it really matters to me what you look like? You’re beautiful _,_ _obviously_ , but that pales in comparison to who you _are._ ” Aziraphale felt like he could cry, and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. It was liberating almost, to hear that Crowley cared for him so much.

“That means the world to me, Crowley,” he admitted honestly when they separated. Crowley smiled at him.

“I mean, who am I to judge anyway, what with you still desiring me no matter what figure I use?” Aziraphale blinked in surprise.

“What?” He asked. Crowley squinted at him.

“You really are oblivious, you know that?” Aziraphale’s eyes darted from side to side, confused.

“W-well, I-”

“Angel. The amount of scorn I get when some decades I’m a woman and some a man and sometimes both, or neither-- it makes me  _ uncomfortable. _ But you don’t even care, and that makes it bearable. As long as I know that you care for me it doesn’t matter what everyone else thinks.” Crowley fidgeted, making it clear that the topic was a sensitive one. Aziraphale was still shocked.

“Oh, Crowley, I never… it never even occurred to me that you might be concerned about how I feel about you. I’m not attracted to your form, I’m...  _ oh. _ ” He smiled at Crowley’s pointed look. “Now I understand what you mean.”

“See? It’s all about familiarity, Angel.” Aziraphale’s face flushed. “I will say though, it was a surprise to see you had changed.” He got a little closer, kissing Aziraphale’s jaw. “Regardless, I’ll feel the same about you no matter what, just as you’ve done for me.”

“I think I understand,” Aziraphale whispered fondly, so full of love he could explode. He brought the demon in for a kiss.

Aziraphale looked at himself in the mirror, admiring the tight muscles and neatly carved figure.  _ “Crowley loves me, no matter what.” _ He thought to himself with a smile.  _ “No matter what.” _ He closed his eyes and snapped his fingers again. Slowly, he opened his eyes, waiting for the self-consciousness to return.

He felt…  _ none _ .

He felt  _ perfect _ .

Aziraphale smiled wider. Without the self-consciousness, he decided looking thin just didn’t suit him. He ran his hands over his now-plush body. It had been an interesting experiment.

Crowley’s eyes lit up when he came into the bookshop to see Aziraphale lounging and reading that rainy afternoon, sauntering over to him and laying down with his face pressed against his soft stomach. Crowley sighed, comfortable and content with the angel he loved.

“You’re  _ gorgeous, _ Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and happy Holidays!!


End file.
